Coming Undone
by SparkELee
Summary: DL... Lindsay stands Danny up... I know, right! He decides he's not going to accept it... ONESHOT... Based on spoilers for S3, E3
1. Coming Undone

I was reading the upcoming episode descriptions for the new season and decided to write this up…

Spoilers for Season 3, Episode 3, just slightly altered.

Just a quick little oneshot

Coming Undone

Danny heaved a heavy sigh and glanced down at his watch for the 15th time in the last half an hour. 9:14 pm. He tossed back a swig of his beer and sighed. "I can't believe she's standing me up…" He muttered to himself as he stood up and tossed a few bills on the table.

"Leaving Dan?" The bartender asked as the young man passed him.

"She stood me up Len. She freakin' stood me up. I should have known. We've been dancing around this issue for almost a year. I was hopin' we could talk about it tonight. She didn't show. Obviously, she doesn't think there's anything to talk about, she doesn't feel the same way. Plain and simple." He told Len.

"Maybe she's scared?" The older man offered.

Danny scoffed at the notion. "Of me? What does she have to be scared of? I've done everything you're supposed to do to show a girl you like her. What's there to be scared of?" Danny spit out angrily.

"Dan, buddy… I don't know this 'Montana' girl all that well but I know _you_ Messer. You're reputation precedes you… It enters the room before you do. She saw you coming. Think about, she's still the new girl, and she knows that. She's probably worried about losing her job, pissing off that boss of yours, and I'm sure she heard all about you before you even decided to make a move. She's the country kid trying to prove she can make it with the adults. And she knows you're a chance… a risk. She's proud, proud of herself for getting out of Montana I'd guess. She's afraid of losing it. Can't blame her for that." Len told him.

Danny paused his anger for just a second and allowed himself to consider what Len said. _I have to know._ "Thanks Len." He mumbled as he grabbed his coat and headed to Lindsay's.

He was at her place within 20 minutes. He jogged up the stairs to the 3rd floor. He knocked on her door and waited. She wasn't home.

Danny sank down on the steps in front of her door. Normally, he wasn't the waiting kind, but he wanted answers.

He waited… And waited…. And waited… Finally, at 11:42 he heard soft footsteps on the stairs. He found himself expelling a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw her coming up the stairs. She hadn't seen him yet. _Wait for it…_

Lindsay felt terrible for standing Danny up. She'd gone through all the motions. She'd bought a new outfit, done her hair and her makeup. Hell she'd even hailed a cab and gotten all the way to Nick's. She'd gotten out of the cab and approached the door. Then she'd turned around, got back in the cab that had yet to pull away, and had the driver take her to the one place in New York that didn't freak her out…. The Brooklyn Bridge. She could think there.

"Montana." His voice jerked her out of her wallowing.

"Danny." She greeted, her voice hollow and tired.

"Dinner was great. Thanks for the company and good conversation." He said sarcastically.

"Danny, please-" She started, hoping to explain, but she was cut off.

"Nope. Not this time Montana. You stood me up. You don't get to talk." He told her, standing, his arms crossed in front of him.

She'd seen Danny mad before. She'd never seen him mad at _her._ His blue eyes darkened with every second. He was pissed.

He took a step towards her, invading her space, he was close that she could smell him…

"Why? Why would you agree to go to dinner with me and then not show?" His voice full of hurt and anger.

"I… Um… Danny…." She sighed, unable to complete a sentence.

"The way I see it… There's only two reasons… You're either scared of me… Or you don't…. Or you don't have feelings for me… So which is it Monroe?" He asked.

His voice was different this time. It wasn't angry or demanding… It was questioning, it was uncertain… _Oh my God…Danny Messer is afraid of what I'm going to say…!_

He hated that she made him feel this way… He hated that she could bring him to sit on her stairs for hours, just waiting.

"Montana… I gotta know… See, things were just fine, great in fact, before you moved here. My life was pretty simple, cut and dry. I was OK with that. I liked that. I liked that I knew exactly how I felt and what I was doing. And then you come along, all happy and optimistic and all…western. You make me second guess everything that I do, everything that I say, everything that I think, I feel. I HATE that. I hate that I allowed myself to be so effected by a woman… Women never got to me like this until now. I was always in control, always in charge. Now, I feel like a 14 year old boy in high school asking the cute girl if she wants to go to the mall on Friday night. I HATE THAT." He ended, emphasizing the last 3 words.

He'd advanced on her as he'd spoken and now she was backed into a corner. Literally and figuratively. He was inches from her face. Every breath she took in, she inhaled his scent.

"I…. I was scared… You scare me. All I want to do is fit in, belong. And I'm afraid of what you could mean for me… Don't you get it? You'll either be the best thing that ever happened to me… Or you'll be my complete undoing." She explained, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why can't I be both? Why would it be so bad if you did…. Unravel a little?" He asked, his voice low, soft, and she had to admit… Kind of sexy.

"I have a good thing going on here in New York… I'm good at this job, I'm good at this life." She protested softly.

He wasn't giving up. "And us, Montana, we have a GREAT thing going on. All these reasons Montana, they're excuses. Not one of them has anything to do with how you feel. How do YOU FEEL?" He asked, his voice full of emotion and frustration.

She closed her eyes, trying not to breathe in his intoxicating cologne. _It's now or never Linds, you have to make a call…If you don't you're going to lose him... It's either keep it together or lose control. This could be it…_

"Danny?" She whispered, opening her eyes to find his, probing and waiting, a touch of uncertainty hidden behind them.

"Montana." He returned, his breath tickling her cheek.

"Make me lose control." She whispered as she stepped to him, pressing herself to him.

His arms went around her waist and his lips came down on hers.

She felt like the butterflies in her stomach had turned up the power. Her whole body was fluttering. His arms had wrapped around her, pulling her flush to his chest. Her small hands gripped his biceps, holding on for dear life.

He'd been waiting for this… The thought of her lips on his had kept him more nights than he cared to admit, had distracted him on more crime scenes than he wanted to think about. And now, it was happening, it was actually happening.

He let his tongue run along her lips, asking her if he could go further. She sighed a little and she nearly did him in right then and there. She opened her mouth, permitting his tongue.

After several more moments, each getting more and more heated, Danny finally pulled back, his forehead centimeters away from her own.

"See? Comin' undone isn't so bad…." He muttered before claiming her lips again.

JUST A LITTLE ONE SHOT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	2. Coming Unglued

First part is a flashback

Coming Unglued

Flashback

He knew he had to leave. He knew what would happen if he kept kissing her pressed up against that door. He was dying a slow death with her whole body flush against his.

"I gotta go before I start misbehavin'." He muttered at last, speaking against her soft lips.

She knew he was right. They kept doing this, she'd be yanking him into her apartment within minutes. And once they were inside… All bets were off…

"Good night Danny." She whispered, slowly releasing her grip on his bicep and stepping out of his embrace.

He studied her expression intently. She'd be taught to mask emotions, just like every other CSI. She'd set her face in an emotionless, passive face. _She's going to give me that face, that expression, and expect me to buy it?_

"Just cause I'm leavin', doesn't mean you have to go all stoic and unresponsive." He told her, grabbing her arm.

"I'm not going 'stoic and unresponsive'. I'm not doing anything, I'm just standing here Danny." She told him.

He still wasn't entirely sure of her responsive, or lack there of really. But he decided to leave well enough alone.

"Good night Montana." He said, leaning over and brushing a kiss to her cheek.

"See you tomorrow." He called as he headed down the stairs. She watched his retreating frame and didn't go inside until she he'd disappeared entirely.

She was a little disappointed. He hadn't even asked her out again. She'd thought for sure, after a kiss like that, he'd ask her again. But no, it was a kiss and run… A drive by kissing…

"Oh good lord." She muttered to herself as she dropped her stuff next to the couch in her apartment.

She climbed into bed a little while later and fell into a restless sleep.

Morning came early for Lindsay. Very early. 5 am early. She got ready for work, having an internal debate with herself as to what last night was about as well as what she was supposed to do about it.

_Maybe it was to prove a point… Maybe he just wanted to prove he could be my undoing._ "I hope that's not the case." She whispered to her reflection.

By the time she got to her office (which was vacant, thankfully) her stomach was in knots. All of a sudden she had a flashback to a moment in high school.

_FLASHBACK_

_15 year old Lindsay Monroe stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had to catch the bus to school in 20 minutes, she should be heading to her bus stop by now, but she was secretly dreading it._

_She'd asked Chris Forton to the dance the Friday. He'd been her crush since she left middle school. He told he very nicely, very gently, that he already had a date. She'd been devastated and now she had to go to class and sit next to him in science._

_She walked into class 5 minutes before the bell. Thankfully he wasn't there yet. She hurried to her seat and pulled out her book and notebook and started taking notes, praying to God that he wouldn't say anything to her when he got in. Because she knew if he so much as said one word, she might lose it…_

_She buried her nose in the book, trying to lose herself in the comfort of science. She was reading when she felt a presence next to her. Her heart was pounding, her mouth felt dry._

"_Hey Linds."Chris greeted._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hey, Montana!" Lindsay looked up from her desk, startled. Danny was standing in front of her desk, arms crossed in front of him.

"Sorry, off in a zone. What's up?" She asked, hoping he couldn't hear her heart pounding.

"I'm looking for the file on the DB in Central Park last night. Jessica Anders?" He asked, allowing her 'zoning out' to go untouched.

"Oh yeah, here." She said, rooting it out from her box.

He nodded his head in thanks and turned around. _Please go, walk out of the office, go to trace, do whatever…_ She silently pleaded with him. No luck. He stopped at his desk and settled into his chair.

He felt her eyes burning into him. She was a little on edge today, a little jittery. He sat down at his desk and fired up his computer. He felt the stare recede. Still, something wasn't right.

He allowed it to pester him for about 10 minutes, but finally he couldn't deal with it anymore. He thought about saying something but had a better idea.

He pulled up his LabChat icon and signed on.

_DMesser: Montana, you wanna tell me what gives?_

He sent the message, minimized the chat and pulled up the case file.

Lindsay was returning an email to Mac when her LabChat icon lit up. She figured it was probably Adam or Sid alerting her to some new information, so she finished up the email and clicked on the icon, only to be surprised that it was from Danny. "DMesser has sent you a message. Accept or Deny?" The intro message said.

She furrowed her brow as she clicked accept. What would he IM her about?

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she read his message. She glanced around the computer at him. He was working on paperwork.

She placed her hands on the key board.

_LMonroe: Didn't sleep well and woke up earlier than I wanted to._

Danny saw the blinking and read her response.

_DMesser: I didn't sleep well either, you sort of left me wanting more…_

He sent and waited, holding his breath. She didn't respond.

_DMesser: Is it OK that I said that?_

_LMonroe: It's OK… Just confusing._

_DMesser: How is it confusing?_

_LMonroe: You come to my apartment, wait for me to come home. When I do, you corner me about standing you up, tell me I need to loosen up, kiss me, then leave._

_DMesser: Thanks Montana, I was there. But I didn't mean to confuse you. Is that why you clammed up when I told you I was going to leave?_

_LMonroe: Sort of. I guess I expected you to ask me out again.._

_DMesser: You stood me up once Montana. Once bitten, twice shy._

_LMonroe: So I was right. You did do it to prove a point._

_DMesser: You think that's the case? Tell me something, what point would I be proving by doing something like kissing you?_

She gulped. She hadn't thought that far ahead. She'd just figured he'd tired to prove a point, what point that was, she didn't know.

_LMonroe: Touche._

_DMesser: Do you want to go out again? Wait, can there be an 'again' if you never showed?_

_LMonroe: Ok so I deserved that. But yes I would._

_DMesser: Promise you'll be there?_

_LMonroe: Promise. Especially if it ends like last night did._

_DMesser: Montana, are you flirting with me?_

_LMonroe: Just being factual._

_DMesser: Right. Factual. And who knows, maybe we can actually make out on the other side of your door tomorrow._

_LMonroe: Danny! That's… That's the PONR._

_DMesser: Point of no return? Really? I'm flattered._

_LMonroe: Don't be. It's not a compliment._

_DMesser: Then…?_

_LMonroe; It's about control. If I let you come inside…_

_DMesser: Right, I get it. And I like it._

_LMonroe: Shut up._

_DMesser: No, no this is good. We're gonna go to dinner, take a walk, go back to your apartment, make out on the inside of it, and you, Montana, are gonna come unglued._

_LMonroe has signed off._

SO WHAT DO YA THINK!?! REVIEW!!


	3. Coming Unraveled

Third Installment! Follows Coming Unglued!!

Coming Unraveled

She was doing it. She was actually doing it this time. She was going on a date with Danny. They were going to dinner and to watch a band play. He was picking her up, he'd insisted.

"There's no way you're standin' me up this time Monroe. I'm going to see to that." He warned her before telling her he'd be outside her door at 7 to pick her up.

"Wear jeans. I like how they look on you." He told her when she'd asked what to wear.

She hated how one silly little comment like that had sent her racing to her closet for her favorite pair of jeans.

Thirty minutes after she got home, she was dressed in faded gray jeans and a clingy pale green sweater. She wore her favorites soft brown pointed toe boots. She'd run a hand through her curls and freshened her make up.

She glanced at the clock. 6:55. _What if he stands me up…? What if he's trying to teach me a lesson?_

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock at her door. She felt her heart slam against her rib cage. She strode to the door, glancing at herself in the hall mirror as she went by.

She drew the door open and her throat went dry. He was wearing dark denim jeans with a tight black sweater and his leather jacket. His hair was slightly mussed, his smile small and teasing.

"Glad you're here, I was afraid I was going to have to hunt you down." He joked as she grabbed her coat and purse.

An hour later, they were seated in a small restaurant, sharing a bottle of wine. "See, spending time with me isn't terrible. I'm good company when you allow me to be." He told her.

He knew he was pushing it. He still wasn't entirely sure of what she wanted or expected out of this, and truth be told, neither was he.

Lindsay studied her dinner partner under hooded eyelashes. He was certainly fun to look at.

"Stop starin' at me. It makes me nervous." He told her, not even looking up from the steak he was cutting.

"Sorry, hard not to." She replied, then slapped her hand over her mouth once she realized what she'd said.

"Never knew you were so blatant there Montana." He said as he stuck a piece of steak in his mouth, grinning like an idiot around his mouthful of food.

"I just meant because it's part of the job to analyze…" She stumbled, hoping that made more sense coming out of her mouth than it did in her head.

He just laughed. "It's OK Montana. You can stare if you want to. I know I'm hot. Just no picturing me naked, not until you have proof to back it up." He teased, secretly delighted when she turned bright red at the implications.

But, once again, she surprised him. "I dunno Danny… My fantasies are pretty… 'generous' in that area… You may not be able to live up to it…" She trailed off, taking a bite of her pasta.

Danny nearly choked on his steak. He started coughing and began vigorously beating on his chest. She just smiled and handed him a glass of water.

"You need to cool off Messer, you look a little flushed." She whispered as the glass passed between them.

_That supposed to help?! Making comments about fantasies and cooling off…That's supposed to help?!_

They managed to finish dinner without embarrassing each other too much. The check arrived and Lindsay made a grab for it but he swatted her hand away.

"Are you crazy Montana?" He asked as he slipped his credit card into the pouch. She smiled.

"Danny. I asked you out." She pointed out.

He held up his finger. "Technically, you didn't. You told me you wanted to go out with me. I actually asked you out. Let me pay." He insisted.

"But I stood you up." She protested.

"You like reminding me of that don't you? I really don't wanna think about that." He told her as she stood and followed him to the door.

Half hour later, they made it to the small club Danny's buddies were playing at.

It was loud, the beat was vibrating off the wall. Danny paid their 5 dollar entrance fee without question. She attempted to protest but he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Not going through that again!" He yelled over the music. He pressed a hand to her lower back and guided her to the bar, ordering drinks for them before pulling her over to a small booth tucked in the corner.

They settled in, despite the tight quarters. Truth be told, he was glad for the small space, her whole left side was pressed against his right. A moment later, she exhaled and relaxed.

_Finally, she doesn't seem so tense._ They were silent as they listened to the music, took it in. "Like it?" He whispered in her ear.

She practically jumped out of her skin when she felt his lips brush her ear as he asked if she liked the music.

She nodded and turned to him. He leaned in to hear her. "It's different but I like it." She said into his ear.

That was all he needed to hear. He put her drink on the table and took her hand. "We're going to dance." He told her, tugging at her.

As he expected, she tugged back. "I don't dance." She yelled over the music.

"I don't care." He returned, trading her hand for her shoulder, knowing he'd have better leverage if he had something besides an extremity.

He was right. He steered her (against her will) out to the floor. "Nobody cares if you can dance. It's about the music. Just move your feet. Here, just follow me." He told her.

Luckily the music was a mix of a rock/pop beat and fairly easy to move to. He started to move, keeping his moves simple. She kept up pretty well, but only if she was staring at her feet.

He had to laugh. "Montana. You can't spend the whole time staring at your feet." He said after watching her watch her feet for two straight songs.

"I can't do it if I can't watch." She protested.

As if on cue, the band announced a break and the music switched to Top 40 and 'SexyBack' started over the speakers. Just as she tried to exit the floor, he grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"You can do it. Without watching the floor, I promise. This time, you look at me. In my eyes. I don't want to see your eyes go any lower than my face." He instructed, his mouth brushing against her ear.

Lindsay shivered under the feel of his breath on her face but nodded her agreement. "Don't freak out on me, OK?" He suggested. She nodded again, not trusting her voice.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She let her arms come around his neck, it was the only place she felt comfortable putting them.

They started to move to the beat of the thumping music. Slowly at first, holding her close, guiding her moves with his hips.

She swallowed hard, feeling his body move against hers. She allowed her eyes to meet his and her throat went dry. The intensity of his eyes was burning a hole into her.

They said nothing, just moving to the beat. He took a chance and decided to grind his hips into hers. Surprisingly, she returned the pressure and pushed herself a little closer.

He gazed down into her eyes and was surprised when he was met with her gaze. Her dark brown eyes were even darker, and her lids were lowered slightly. She ground her hips a little harder against his. "How am I doing?" She whispered in his ear, this time her lips brushed his ear.

Danny tightened his grip on her hips, clenching his teeth. "Good. Very good. So good we're going to try something new." With that, he moved his hand to her arm and spun her around and pulled her back to his chest in one swift motion. "No looking down." He whispered in her ear and pressed the gentlest of kisses to her neck.

She barely felt his lips against her neck as she reached back to grip his belt. His hands slid forward, over her hips, and applied pressure, pulling her against his hard body.

The feeling of her body against his, her smell invading his senses. He knew he couldn't keep this up. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her ear.

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked.

_Now or never Linds._

REVIEW


	4. Coming Unbuttoned

Coming Unbuttoned

Lindsay gulped. _What do I do!?! I want this… But I don't want to only be this to him!!! But I need to feel him…_ "Let's get out of here." She choked out.

He expelled a breath he didn't even know he was holding and shot her a grin. He grabbed her hand and started leading her through the crowd.

Her heart was thumping in her chest. She was still in shock that she'd actually agreed to have sex with Danny Messer. _This is totally a dream. I'm going to wake up and laugh because this would never in a thousand years happen. Yeah, that's it. This is a dream. I'm going to wake up… NOW!!!... No, OK…. Well, what about NOW!!! Oh god… This isn't a dream…_

He kept a tight grip on her, mostly because he wanted to make sure this was really happened, and keeping his grip tight meant it was.

They were outside within minutes. "My place." He suggested as they made their way to his car. She nodded her agreement, not entirely trusting her voice at this moment.

The car ride was filled with tense, sex filled anticipation. He kept a hand on her knee the whole way there.

They were at his apartment within 15 minutes. Lindsay was surprised at how calm he was. She'd expected him to haul her upstairs and do her against the door.

"Montana? You gettin' out or are do I need to help you?" He questioned, breaking her out of her trance.

"Sorry, sort of distracted." She replied, climbing down, using his offered hand as she put her foot on the ground.

He kept hold of it as they made their way upstairs. "You know Danny, you're awfully calm for… This sort of thing." She started, not entirely sure of where she was going with the statement.

"Why hurry? Not like it's going to be the only time. It's just the first time." He said, the grin on his face was purely wicked.

_Ok, so there goes my philosophy on this being a one night stand._ She reddened at his words, thankful that it was dark. He led her upstairs and opened the door, allowing her to go in first.

She was a little apprehensive now that she was in his apartment, on his turf. She stood in the hallway, holding her coat, not moving, waiting for something to happen. He came up behind her and placed a hand on her back. "You might try exhaling. It helps. And also, you're blocking the hall." He told her, scooting her forward as he flicked on the lights.

She was surprised. His apartment was fairly tidy, and not just for a man. It was tastefully, yet minimally decorated. She let her eyes roam the room, taking in the decorations and the furniture.

"Danny, you did a great job with the place." She told him, turning to face him, nearly jumping out of her skin when she realized he was right behind her.

"Yeah yeah, the apartment's great. That's not what I want to talk about. Actually, I don't really want to talk at all." His voice low and gravely, his accent even thicker.

She gulped as she felt him pull her purse from her hands and drop it to the ground with a thud. Next, he ran his hands up her arms, coming to rest on her shoulders, at her neck, at the opening of her coat. He slid his hands under her coat, so they were sitting on her shoulders and swiftly slid the coat off her body. "Much better." He muttered, his gaze appreciative of the sight in front of him.

She didn't even have time to respond because he'd wrapped his hands around her waist, his fingers splaying across her hips, and pulled her flush against him. She managed to get out a squeak before he pressed his lips to hers.

She let go, gave in, relinquished power, whatever the hell you wanted to call it, that very second. Her whole body collectively sighed in relief at the feel of his mouth on hers.

His tongue ran along her lips, his teeth lightly nipping at her soft mouth, asking to enter. She parted her lips slightly and their tongues met, eliciting a slight moan from Danny, which only served to send shivers up her spine, which only caused Danny to press himself even harder against her.

She felt him smile against her lips as her hands fumbled with the buttons on his coat, finally pushing it open and running her hands up and down his chest, alternating clenching and unclenching her fingers.

His own fingers began to make the journey north, a stray finger occasionally grazing a small stretch of skin, slowly driving her insane. He finally started to pick at her buttons, but it became obvious he was in no rush, as his moves were lazy and slow.

His mouth moved to her neck, nipping at the soft skin by her pulse, giving himself a silent pat on the back when it quickened under his lips.

At last, he'd finished unbuttoning her sweater, leaving her in just her black bra.

He pulled away to admire his handiwork. "Well well well… Never thought I'd get to see this." He muttered, his fingers tracing nonexistent patterns on her back and stomach.

"What?" She all but panted out, refusing to give in to the fact that she was seconds away from demanding he demoralize her from head to toe… twice.

"Montana… unbuttoned." He smirked before grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall.

MORE TO COME…..!!!! (MORE DL SEXINESS, I SWEAR)

REVIEW…


	5. Coming Unzipped

Coming Unzipped

Danny covered her mouth with his once again as he slid the sweater off her shoulders, tossing it to the floor, returning his hands to her now bare torso.

His hands roamed her back, at times his touch was feather light and she could barely feel it… She wiggled closer, as close as she could get…. He was that taste you couldn't get enough of… You had to have more… She moaned almost inaudibly as his tongue invaded her mouth at the same time his left hand unsnapped her bra.

And just like that, Lindsay was half naked in Danny's bedroom and she felt extremely… exposed. She moved her hands up to block his view, feeling incredibly vulnerable.

Danny caught her wrists as she moved her arms upwards. "Why are you coverin' yourself up?" He asked, confused by her actions.

She flushed bright red. "Well… It's sort of bright in here…And you can see me…" She trailed off, realizing how ridiculous that sounded, given the situation they were in. She glanced around the room, her eyes hitting random objects, landing anywhere but on his face, unable to bring herself to look at him.

"Montana… That's sorta the point…" He answered, running a hand through his already tousled blonde hair. Her eyes ran down his body. His sweater was disheveled and his hair was going every different direction. He was breathing a bit hard and his cheeks were tinged with just the smallest bit of red.

"Can we… Can we turn off the lights?" She asked tentatively, her voice struggling to remain steady, feeling more and more embarrassed as the seconds tick by.

He regarded her with his blue eyes, which at the current moment were clouded with lust for the woman in front of him.

"I tell you what. I'll turn off the light. But only after we're both naked. Completely naked." He offered, holding her gaze with his own.

She gulped. That wasn't exactly the compromise she had in mind. Being completely naked in front of Danny Messer, while the light was still on, was nothing short of absolutely horrifying.

_You want this… You want him… If you clam up now, you're done. You aren't going to get another shot. Suck it up country girl. _She pep talked herself into loosening her belt and unzipping her jeans.

Danny grinned. "Music to my ears." He muttered, yanking his shirt over his head.

"Music? What?" She asked, as she hadn't heard him because of his shirt being over his head as he'd said it.

"Music to my ears. Your zipper. You… Coming unzipped…" He whispered, stepping closer to her, his eyes trained on her hands as they shoved her jeans to the floor, leaving her clad in a pair of skimpy black panties…

"Hot choice you got there… Were you expecting a visitor in that area?" He teased, loving the bright flush of her cheeks, signaling him his remark had the desired effect.

She summoned up all the courage she could. "Maybe I was. But what makes you so sure it was you?" She teased, her index finger was hooked in her panties, frozen, waiting for his words.

"Don't play with me Montana. I'm not sure if I can be so nice if you keep teasing like that." He warned, his voice coming out in a low growl.

"Pants Messer." She said, her words not a question, but a statement. She was naked save for her panties, he at least needed to be without his jeans.

He thought about protesting, he really did, but then his eyes caught motion. The finger hooked in her panties was moving… It was moving into her panties.

_Dear GOD!!_ His groin tightened so hard, so fast, he almost forgot to breathe. His shoes and pants were gone within 30 seconds. As soon as he was free of his clothing, he closed the gap between them.

He wrapped a strong arm around her lower waist and pulled her flush against him. "I just want you to know that I nearly lost all my control when you started doin' that." He muttered, pushing his long erection against her sexy little panties.

He felt her gasp in appreciation. His lips curved into a dangerously sexy smile when he heard this.

His lips came down on hers with a force that nearly knocked the wind out of her. But she returned the pressure, pushing her whole body against his, doing battle with his tongue.

Finally, after several long seconds he pulled away and she went to reach for the light. His hand snaked out and grabbed her arm.

"Ah, Montana. Lights…. They're on until those are off." He reminded her, pointing to her panties.

_Damn it Danny…_

REVIEW


	6. Coming Undressed

And the long awaited follow up…..

Coming Undressed

Lindsey trembled under his white hot gaze. Slowly she hooked her fingers into the sides of her panties and drew them down.

Danny was lost in her motions, trying in vain to keep his hands to himself for the time being, she needed to do this herself.

He watched as she slowly drew them down her shapely legs, letting them pool at her feet. His eyes traveled from the pale pink toenails, up her calves, over her thighs and came to rest on her most intimate spot.

She was trimmed but not shaved. He drank in the rest of her, the curve of her hip, the dip of her waist, her rounded breasts. Lindsay Monroe was 100 woman.

He saw her reach for the light. "Not yet Montana. Just wanna look for a second." He told her, his hand on her arm.

She struggled with every fiber of her being not to cover herself. She wasn't accustomed to this kind of scrutiny. Sure, she'd had sex, she'd been looked at, but never like this, never for this long.

And never by guys who looked like Danny Messer. She'd been with guys who were average looking, give or take a notch or two. She'd never had to worry about this sort of thing, they were always happy just to be with her. But Danny, Danny made her feel like she had to step it up a bit.

"Stop bein' shy. It's just me." He reminded her, closing the distance between them.

He slowly, lightly ran his hands up her forearms, to her biceps, up to her shoulders. One curled behind her neck, the other traced a whisper soft trail down her side, wrapping around her slim waist. He pulled her up against him, wanting her to feel what she did to him. She gasped slightly at the feel of his body pressed against hers.

"Feel that Montana? You do that to me." He growled in her ear.

She ground her hips into his and he slid his hands down to her ass, lifting her up, pushing her breasts up against him.

He backed her up against the wall, crushing her lips with his.

She felt a hand between her legs, trailing up her thigh, barely grazing against her center.

She moaned at the movement, biting his lip.

Her action and her vocal response was too much. "That's enough of that." He groaned into her mouth, swinging them around and heading to the bed. He laid her on it and was on her in an instant.

He felt good on top of her, she liked this possessive side of him. It was a huge turn on. She reached down in between them, and grasped him in her hand.

A low guttural sound came from deep in his throat and he tensed.

He leaned down and nipped her earlobe. "I'd advise you to let go." He hissed in her ear.

She tightened her grip a bit and moved her hand. "Oh yeah?" She questioned.

"Lindsay… let go…" He ground out, his breath coming out in pants.

"Why?" She asked, her voice low and silky.

"Because there's somewhere else I want to put it." He whispered, grinning like a cheshire cat when she froze and quickly released him.

"Atta girl." He praised her. He moved up and over her, positioning himself. He gazed at her for a moment.

He pressed the tip against her and it slid in easily. He watched her eyes flutter. "Been awhile?" He asked, still his movements.

"Yes, but I don't recall asking you to stop." She choked out.

He pushed in a little more and he felt her back come up a bit, arching a little and her muscles squeezing him, trying to pull him deeper.

"You're doin' that on purpose. Better stop if you want me to make it all the way in." He warned her, his voice low and husky.

"I can't help it, you make it hard to think, let alone control myself." She told him, licking the curve of his ear.

That was all he needed and he drove the rest of the way into her in one smooth thrust. She cried out at the sensation. He paused to be sure she was OK but she was already encouraging him on.

He started to thrust against her, moving a little faster each time. "Linds, babe, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to last long. Not this time." He told her, thrusting harder into her.

She thrust up to meet him, feeling her own orgasm approaching. "Just… Harder… I'm close…" She moaned out.

That was he needed to hear. He let go and let his primal need take over. Soon they were both falling over the edge into the unbelievable feeling that came with being with the one you cared about.

He laid on top of her for a moment, still buried deep inside her, and went he went to move, she held him in place. "Just stay… Another second… It feels good." She whispered.

"Anything." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

FINIS


End file.
